Ewige Feder und Emotinale Flattern
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Eternal Feather and Emotional Flutter] Apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko Tetsumi mengenai masa lalunya? Dan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Warning inside, dan DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsumi

Seorang gadis berambut biru langit, sedang duduk di depan balkon rumah sederhananya, memandangi langit yang terasa sangat biru. Saking tenang dan damainya, tak sengaja dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Jerman yang diam-diam ditemukannya lewat Internet dan dipersembahkannya untuk seorang cowok bersurai merah dengan mata heterochromic, sekalian mengenang masa-masanya di Teikou…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~**_** Ewige Feder und Emotinale Flattern**_

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, _songfic_ dari suatu anime, _slight_ pairing AofemKuro dan AkafemKuro, pairing utama KuroxfemKuro, _translate_ ababil dan sebagainya. **Flame dilarang keras**.

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Eternal Feather and Emotional Flutter_ © yang membikinnya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Penpik pertama gue di fandom KuroBasu! Yang bisa nebakin lagu ini tak kukasih Aomine-kun! /dhesh/ Oke, selamat membaca! Oh ya, ini _two-shot_ lho~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Der ferne Himmel jenseits des Fensters_

(The distant Heaven outside the window)

_Die unerreichbaren Wolken beobachteten_

(Watching the unreachable clouds)

Langitnya sangat biru, cerah tiada mendung sekalipun.

Gadis itu menengadahi langitnya dengan wajah rindu, dengan kedua tangannya memegangi sebuah bingkai foto yang ada dirinya bersama tujuh– coret, delapan anak cowok dan cewek berpakaian SMP Teikou. Lima di antaranya benar-benar berambut pelangi, dan dirinya hanyalah seorang bayangan. Begitu pula dengan_nya_. Ia tak bisa melupakan masa-masa yang indah sekaligus bergolak itu, yang menjadi pemicu dirinya dan orang yang _itu_, memilih untuk hijrah ke sebuah sekolah baru yang tak punya nama seperti Seirin.

Melihat langitnya, serasa seperti melihat Surga dari kejauhan, dan juga melihat awan yang tak bisa diraihnya.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Das verletzte Herz wird geheilt_

(The broken Heart will be healed)

_Einen zärtlichen Ton hörte ich_

(I heard a gentle song)

Ia masih ingat, ketika pertama kalinya seorang cowok bersurai biru malam itu, kaget setengah mati kala dirinya dan orang yang _itu_, bertemu dengannya. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdu– coret, ber_tiga_, akrab dan sering bermain basket bersama di lapangan keempat yang selalu saja kosong berkat gosip-gosip nggak karuan tentang keberadaan hantu di sana. Pada saat itulah, ia merasakan bahwa hatinya sesak. Ia sering kali mencuri pandang cowok berkulit gelap itu, dan ketika mendengarkan suara cowok itu, ia jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tetsu, kenapa cewek itu ya?" tanya cowok bersurai biru malam itu, penasaran dengan wajah datar diriku itu.

Seorang cowok berkulit pucat dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru langit, senada dengan punyaku. Hanya saja, dia itu _laki-laki_. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan datar pula, "Biasa, dia senang kalau ada yang bisa akrab denganku. Kami sama-sama kesepian karena tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kami yang terlalu tipis untuk bisa dirasakan."

Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu menaruh suatu perasaan khusus padanya. Pada cowok berkulit gelap dan berambut biru malam itu.

Dan pada hari itu, ia tak tahu bahwa lagu yang lembut dan sebuah keputusasaan sedang menantinya.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Aus meiner Hand entgleitet die Splitter des Traumes_

(Out of my hand flows a sliver of the dream)

_Um die verlorene Antwort zu suchen, rene ich los_

(To search for the lost answer, I start running)

Pecahan ingatannya masih bernyanyi di dalam kepalanya. Ia masih ingat hari yang _itu_.

Hari dimana diriku dan orang yang _itu_, terpana kaget.

Tak menduga bahwa pada lapangan keempat itulah, seorang cowok berambut merah dengan mata berwarna merah yang tajam, berdiri tepat di depan kami berdua.

Dengan seorang cowok tinggi berkulit gelap dan berambut biru malam, kami pun berpandangan dengan mata merah milik cowok itu. Hatiku berdegup kencang, begitu pula dengan orang yang _itu_. Yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' oleh cowok bersurai biru malam, tentunya. Cowok itu lalu bertanya pada cowok berkulit gelap itu dengan wajah penasaran, "Siapakah mereka berdua, Aomine? Mereka seperti saudara kembar."

"Iya!" Cowok bernama Aomine ini, lantas menjelaskan tentang kami dengan semangat, "Mereka memang anak kembar identik. Yang cowok, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dan yang perempuan Tetsumi. Yang bermain basket itu Tetsuya." lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan dirinya dari pandangan cowok bersurai merah _crimson_ itu, untuk membantunya melihat lebih dekat dengan kami.

"… Aomine, pergi ke lapangan _string 1_." perintahnya dingin.

"U-Uapa? !"

"Atau kutambah porsi latih–."

Tanpa cowok merah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cowok berkulit tan itu keburu berlari keluar lapangan ini. Pendapat pertamaku tentang cowok ini adalah : _totalitas_. Ya, tak salah lagi. Tapi aku rasa aku kenal cowok bermata tajam itu entah di mana… Majalah basket? Oh iya, iya yang itu. Yang buletin bulanan Teikou, di mana wajah cowok itu seringkali muncul di kolom olahraga, dan kadang kala kolom kompetisi lain… Err, dia ikut apa ya, selain basket? Aku benar-benar lup–.

Cowok itu, seolah tahu pikiranku, mengklarifikasinya, "_Shogi_, Tetsumi. Hey kalian, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Hmm… Tetsuya, aku tertarik padamu. Kemampuanmu berbeda dengan kami, dan mungkin bisa berguna."

"Eh?"

Hatiku bertambah bingung. Selain Aomine-kun yang meski kasar tapi baik dan perhatian, aku lagi-lagi terjatuh dalam pesona orang lain. Kali ini cowok berambut merah _crimson_ ini, err, yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou itu, berhasil menyihir hati dan pikiranku. Ia begitu totalitas dan… Arogan? Bukan, bukan. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat arogan. Apa ya? Ng… Mutlak? Oh iya, iya, itu. Dia sangatlah _mutlak_, seperti mengekang kita dalam rantainya. Namun aku tahu, dia juga bukan tipe penyiksa. Dia selalu memperhatikan kita dengan baik, walaupun dia memberi kita porsi kesadisan yang berkali-kali lipat.

Dalam hatiku, aku kebingungan. _Mengapa orang-orang ini harus berada dalam hidupku dan Tetsuya-kun?_

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Hinweg über die Zeit der Begegnug_

(Transcending unification)

_Zwei Hande, die sich übereinander legen_

(Two hands, combine)

Ia masih ingat, waktu sepulang sekolah setelah diberitahu oleh Akashi-san itu.

Aku masih ingat, aku dan kakakku – Kuroko Tetsuya –, pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu meski dibalut dengan wajah datar. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka, mereka bisa mendapatkan mimpi itu. Ditawarkan masuk ke _string_ 1, walaupun salah satu di antaranya memiliki stamina yang sangat lemah. Aku benar-benar takut, andaikata mereka bisa mem-_bully_nya… Walau aku tidak yakin sih. Di sana kan ada Aomine, berarti tidak ada masalah bagiku dan Tetsuya-kun. Namun… Aku kok merasa tidak enak ya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya-kun diam-diam menawarkan tangan kirinya kepadaku, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahanku.

Aku pun segera menyambut tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku, saling bertaut. _Kakakku memang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan…_

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsumi. Jalani apa adanya saja." sahut Tetsuya menenangkan.

"Hai." Aku menjawabnya dengan nada kelegaan. _Kalau ada Kak Tetsuya, tidak apa-apa… Dia kan kuat dalam menjalani hidup… _

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Erinnerungen, die wiederwachen_

(Holding the reviving memories)

_In dieser Brust verschlossen_

(To my chest)

Hatiku semakin berdebar-debar.

Dadaku mulai sesak, mengumpulkan secuil ingatan yang berserakan dalam kepalaku, mencoba mengutuhkannya. Mengingatnya dalam hari-hari pertama dia berada dalam _string_ 1, juga pertandingan pertamanya. Makin banyak kepingan ingatan, makin kucoba untuk menyatukannya, makin pening kepalaku. Perlahan-lahan hari-hari indah itu beriringan dengan hari-hari yang menyakitkan. _Aku selalu tahu hal itu_, batinku sedih. Langitnya mulai mendung. Mata biru langitku melihatnya, dan segera memasukkan kursiku ke dalam, agar aku tak kedinginan dan kehujanan.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Die vergessene Gestalt suchen_

(I search for your back that I have forgotten about)

_Die Trauer, beende sie_

(Making the loneliness end)

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menyapanya datar.

Aku melihatnya menyapa cowok bersurai merah itu dengan wajah yang meski datar, bisa dibilang sedikit khawatir. Aku selalu tahu hal itu. Dan aku mendengarnya berbicara tentang apa yang tak seharusnya kudengar. _Ah, lebih baik lupakan saja_. Aku pun keluar dari gedung lapangan basket itu, menunggui kakakku selesai berurusan dengan dunianya sendiri. Menantinya dalam kesendirian.

Namun, setelah kakakku keluar dari gedungnya, aku bisa melihat wajah sakit hatinya, walau masih dalam balutan topeng wajah datarnya. Aku pun menghampiri dan menanyainya dengan khawatir, "A-Apa keputusanmu sudah final, Kak?"

"Maafkan aku Tetsumi, tapi sudah." Ia menjawab dengan suara lirih.

_Aku selalu tahu hal itu. Suatu hari dia pasti akan kecewa dengan apa yang didapatnya dari cara bermain di Teikou._

Aku pun mengelus punggungnya, yang manakala aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku menggantungkan harapanku padanya, seraya berkata menghiburnya, "Tak apa Kak. Masih ada aku, adikmu, Tetsuya-kun. Kita akhiri drama kita ini. Aku dari dulu sudah mengira bahwa akan begini jadinya. Kita dari awal selalu berdua, sendirian dalam dunia kita sendiri."

Tetsuya lalu menoleh kepadaku, dan mengulas senyuman pahit. _Cukuplah kita berdua tahu itu._

Dan kami berdua memutuskan satu hal. Suatu kelak ketika kita masuk SMA, kita akan masuk SMA biasa. Dan keputusan itu sudah _final_.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Ich glaube an Dich, aber ich mache mir Sorgen_

(I believe you, but I feel uneasy)

_Deine Stimme ist mir im Traum begegnet_

(And I dreamt of your voice)

Sejak saat kita memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia basket, Akashi-san dengan segala kemutlakan dan tingkat akurasi analisisnya yang mengerikan, mendatangi kelasku yang berbeda dengan kelas Tetsuya-kun. Saat itu aku kelas tiga, sama-sama seangkatan dengan mereka semua, termasuk kakakku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan, aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut kakakku, malah didatangi oleh orang dari dunia basket sendiri. Mengerikan, bukan?

"Tetsumi." panggil Akashi tegas, dari mulut pintu kelasku.

Aku pun menelan ludah, sudah tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Sungguh di luar dugaanku.

Aku pun membawa tubuhku, mengikuti tubuh sang Emperor itu, keluar kelas. Aku tahu, di belakangku mendadak muncul banyak gosip berkaitan dengan pemanggilan diriku oleh Akashi-san. Entah mereka yang suka bergosip atau kejadian ini memang terlalu langka untuk disaksikan. Aku terus berjalan di belakangnya sampai ia berhenti di atap sekolahnya. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan mata yang sedikit terpesona dan juga ketakutan. Takut akan apa yang _akan_ dia katakan selanjutnya.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapiku, dan bertanya dengan nada mutlak, "Apakah kau percaya padaku? Ini bukan perintah kok. Tak apa-apa jika kau bilang sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan apa yang ku_ingin_kan."

Aku pun terdiam.

Jujur, aku mempercayainya sebagaimana Kakakku mempercayainya. Tapi semenjak keluarnya kakakku dari basket, aku jadi ragu untuk mempercayainya. Entah perasaanku yang gelisah atau apalah. Aku benar-benar bimbang untuk menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, aku akhirnya memberanikan diriku untuk menjawabnya, dengan suara lirih pula, "A-Aku… Sejak Kakak keluar dari basket, jadi ra-ragu untuk mempercayaimu. Maafkan saya."

Cowok bersurai merah _crimson_ itu, lalu menghela napas dengan berat. Seolah tak rela kalau dia tak mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada dipaksakan, "Ya sudah kalau kau ragu mempercayaiku. Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu memimpikan suaramu, sejak kalian berdua memutuskan untuk tidak menampakkan diri lagi di dalam dunia basket. Sudah, itu saja. Kau boleh pergi."

_Dia memimpikan suaraku?_ Aku sungguh-sungguh tak percaya akan hal itu.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Vor Angst verletzt zu warden, erzeuge ich ein falsches Lächeln_

(Fear of being hurt, I create a fake smile)

_Verwundbarer Mut wird hervorgebracht, wenn wir zu zweit wären_

(I'll start weaving a breakable courage, if we're together)

Sejak saat itu, aku berjuang sendirian untuk menghindari Akashi-san.

Aku mulai menciptakan senyuman palsu ketika bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja. Syukurlah aku tak perlu hal itu, karena dia sendiri juga jarang dijumpai selama sisa masa sekolahku di Teikou sejak Tetsuya-kun keluar dari basket. Tetsuya yang tahu tentang masalahku dengan Akashi-san, pasti menghiburku seperti ini, "Jangan khawatir. Kita akan mencoba membuat keberanian yang dapat dibobol, jika kita bersama. Dengan begitu, kita tak perlu lagi bersama orang lain. Cukup kita berdua saja yang seperti ini."

Aku pasti tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Tetsuya-kun. Sebuah pernyataan pahit, bahwa dia pun juga sama pengecutnya dengan diriku.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Gefrorener Schmerz_

(When I change even the pain)

_Wenn er in Wärme gewandelt wird_

(Frozen onto me into warmth)

Selama sisa waktuku di Teikou, aku mencoba mengubah kepahitan dalam hidupku dan Tetsuya-kun.

Sebuah fakta kalau kakaknya sekarang membenci basket karena mereka berlima.

Dan aku yang tak bisa menolongnya mencari solusi untuk mengakhiri ketakutan dan _dystopia_ itu. Aku berharap, di SMA nanti kelak, dia harus bisa kembali mencintai basket. Aku senantiasa berdoa akan hal itu. Aku tahu, kalau Kakak mencintai basket, dia akan menghangatkanku dari kebekuan. Kebekuan abadi yang mengekangku dari dunia yang indah ini.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Die Glocke, sie ertönt_

(The sound of the bell, echoes)

_Bis in die unendliche Zukunft_

(Into the endless future)

Pada akhirnya, bel itu berdentang dengan khusyuknya.

Pertanda waktunya telah tiba. Waktu kelulusan angkatan Teikou.

Aku pun termasuk di antara murid Teikou yang lulus, bersama kakakku. Aku kini bebas dari yang namanya kekangan. Bebas dari seragam Teikou yang kukenakan selama tiga tahun itu. Bebas dari kekangan ingatan-ingatan itu. Namun aku masih punya satu misi yang belum kulaksanakan. Apa yang _akan_ kulakukan untuk Kakakku Tetsuya-kun. _Aku percaya, dia akan kembali mencintai basket, apapun keadaannya. _

"Selamat tinggal Teikou, selamat tinggal mimpi burukku…" gumam diriku memandangi gedung sekolah Teikou itu.

_Aku dan Tetsuya-kun akan terbang menuju masa depan yang tak berakhir._

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Fliege hoch, hoch in den Himmel_

(Soar up high, into the sky)

_Auch wenn Du keine Flügel hast_

(Even if you don't have wings)

Langit pun kembali membiru. Pertanda cuaca sudah kembali cerah.

Aku pun menoleh ke jendela dekat balkon itu, merasakan bahwa cahaya mentari kembali menerangi kamarku dari jendelanya. Aku kini mengerti, bahwa cuaca hari itu kembali cerah. Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku, dan membukakan jendelanya serta membawa kembali kursinya ke balkon itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, aku pun duduk di kursi itu dan menikmati langitnya yang sangat biru dan cerah. _Aku jadi ingin terbang di langit… Walau aku tak punya sayap._

"Hei! Tetsumi!"

_Ah, suara Tetsuya-kun_, batinku senang. Aku langsung menyahutnya dari balkon, "Masuk saja, Kak."

Dan pintu pun dibuka, dan sesosok cowok berambut _baby blue_ dengan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, muncul tepat di belakangku. Ia lalu kemari, semakin dekat denganku. Ia yang melihatku sedang menengadahi langit biru itu, kemudian ikut memandanginya. Awan-awan pun menari menghiasi langit birunya. Tetsuya pun berkata dengan lirih, "Birunya… Ah, aku jadi ingin terbang. Sayang aku nggak punya sayap."

_PUH!_

Aku pun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Tetsuya-kun. Kakak laki-laki kembarku ini lalu menolehku dan bertanya dengan heran, "Kenapa, Tetsumi?"

"Nggak… Pikiran kita kadang-kadang mengejutkan. Aku juga berpikir sama." jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman bak mentari.

"Oh, begitu?" Kakakku akhirnya mengulas senyumannya.

Aku pun menggangguk dengan yakin, tanpa menoleh kakakku. Aku bersyukur pada kenyataan bahwa aku dan kakakku masuk Seirin, sesuai dengan harapanku. Di sanalah, Tetsuya mulai mencintai basket lagi, dan aku tak lagi harus memendam kesedihanku memandangi wajah tegang dan sedih Tetsuya-kun. Semua ini terasa sangat indah, bagaikan _utopia_. Aku berharap semua ini akan berlanjut sampai kelulusan aku dan Tetsuya-kun dari Seirin. _Ah, aku jadi tak ingin meninggalkan Seirin…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuurou

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah _crimson_, sedang menunggui sesuatu di atap sekolah SMA-nya, dengan sebuah buku tentang sejarah Jepang tergenggam dengan erat di tangan kanannya. Ia duduk bersila tiga meter di depan pagar pembatas, dengan kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang sangat biru, seolah mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis berambut _baby blue_ yang diam-diam ditaksirnya. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya dari belakang. Mata _heterochromic_-nya rindu berpandangan dengan mata yang sewarna dengan langit saat itu. Ia bergumam dengan pelan, "Tetsumi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~**_** Ewige Feder und Emotinale Flattern**_

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, _songfic_ dari suatu anime, _slight_ pairing AofemKuro, AkafemKuro dan KurofemKuro, _translate_ ababil dan sebagainya. **Flame dilarang keras**.

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Eternal Feather and Emotional Flutter_ © yang membikinnya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yang bisa nebakin lagu ini tak kukasih Aomine-kun! /dhesh/ Oke, selamat membaca! Oh ya, ini _two-shot_ lho~ ada lagi A/N di bawah ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Heimweg_

(The smile left behind on the road home)

_Meine irgendwenn verlorene Stimme suchend_

(Searches for the voice it lost one day)

Ia tak pernah salah.

Dirinya yang berjulukan _Emperor_ itu, sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi semacam 'narkoba' baginya.

Rambut lembut sampai bahu, warna rambut dan matanya yang senada dengan langit berwarna biru di musim panas, serta kulitnya yang pucat seperti kakaknya, jelas-jelas telah meracuni pikirannya. Ia sudah mabuk kepalang membayangkan dirinya akan mendapatkan dan menjadikan_nya_ miliknya, selamanya sampai akhir hayatnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang merebutnya. Dan dia bersyukur bertemu dengannya semasa kelas satu di SMP Teikou-nya.

"Tetsumi, ayo pulang." ujar seorang cowok yang sangat mirip dengan gadis itu, mengajaknya pulang.

"Hai."

Mereka berdua pulang, dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Aku sungguh melihatnya, dan seketika saat itu, aku bertekad untuk mendapatkannya suatu kelak. Ya, gadis itu _tersenyum_. Tersenyum memandangi kakaknya. Aku tahu, meski ini terkesan pilu merasakannya, aku memang _cemburu_ terhadap kakaknya Tetsuya itu. Aku tahu itu, dan aku selalu benar. Dia adalah kakaknya, dan aku berharap kalau saja takdir bisa digonta-ganti. Aku menjadi kakaknya, dan dia adalah 'aku'. Itu tidak masalah.

Namun, aku juga tahu satu hal. Sejak Tetsuya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, aku jadi kesal. Hilang sudah kesempatanku mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu tak pernah lagi datang ke gedung lapangan basket sejak kakaknya mengundurkan diri. Aku jadi menyesali keadaan itu. Bahkan sejak kelas tiga, aku semakin sulit mencarinya. Ketika aku punya waktu luang, aku selalu mencarinya. Sayangnya, waktu luangku selama kelas tiga itu sangatlah sedikit. Aku berdoa kepada diriku sendiri, berharap dia akan masuk SMA tujuanku. _Walau aku tahu kemungkinan itu adalah nol persen._

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Wenn die Dunkelheit die Erinnerung zerschneidet_

(The darkness of my memories transcend time)

_Auch jetzt hört es nicht auf_

(Even now, it hasn't ended)

Selama aku masih berada dalam kungkungan dunia basket, beberapa hari setelah 'kepergian' Tetsuya dan adik kembarnya, kini kegelapan itu sudah menghantuiku melampaui waktu. Kenangan-kenangan waktu aku bertemu dengan Tetsuya dan adik kembarnya bersama Daiki itu benar-benar memakanku tanpa ampun. Serasa kedua tanganku mati rasa, ingin sekali kupeluk mereka berdua, terutama gadis itu. Aku tak akan melepaskan mereka, kapanpun. Sayang, semua prediksiku hancur tanpa tersisa ketika berurusan dengan mereka berdua. Satu alasan, karena mereka memiliki benteng yang sangat kuat di dalam pikiran mereka, bahkan seorang _Emperor_ sepertiku tak selalu bisa menebaknya dengan tepat.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih dihantui oleh mereka berdua.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Vom Himmel schwebt herab_

(Swooping down from the sky)

_Eine weiße Feder, schaukelnd_

(The white wings, swayed)

Kalau boleh aku deskripsikan, aku seperti malaikat tanpa harapan yang menukik jatuh dari langit.

Pada waktu-waktu terakhirku sekolah di Teikou, aku berputus asa terhadap mereka berdua, walau aku memasang wajah tak peduli.

Sayap-sayap mereka kini bergerak, melayang jauh di atas langit, menuju dunia mereka yang tak bisa kudapatkan. Mendahuluiku yang masih terjatuh dalam keputusasaan yang sangat memedihkan.

Aku harus mencari cara lagi untuk bisa menangkap mereka, terutama gadis itu. Tak peduli apapun keadaannya.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Meine Hand ausgetreckt laufe ich_

(Running with my outstrechted hand)

_Deinen Schatten verfolge ich_

(I chased after your shadow)

Pada akhirnya, dua bulan sebelum kelulusan dari SMP Teikou, aku tahu kemanakah mereka akan pergi, dan aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi dan Satsuki, duo Kuroko itu malah pergi ke sekolah yang sangat asing bagiku dan anggota Generation of Miracles lainnya. Mereka justru pergi ke sekolah tanpa nama seperti Seirin. Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka berdua. _Mengapa mereka malah memilih sekolah tanpa harapan seperti itu? Akan kuhancurkan mereka berdua dengan cara apapun, termasuk bertanding dalam basket. Agar mereka bisa kembali kepadaku, dan aku bisa menjadikan Tetsumi milikku seorang._

Ia memutuskan untuk melentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menangkap bayangan mereka berdua. _Apapun dan kapanpun, aku harus bisa menangkap mereka berdua._

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Wenn weiße Schnee niederfällt_

(If the falling white snow were to pile up)

_Umhüllt und verbirgt er die Farbe der Trauer_

(It would cover up these sad colours)

Salju pertama turun di tahun ketigaku di Teikou.

Jujur, aku sakit hati, membayangkan duo Kuroko malah hengkang dari basket. Aku sama sekali tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang malah dengan entengnya membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya mengundurkan diri. Aku pun mengencangkan jaketku, menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk pada bulan Desember itu, tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum Winter Cup terakhirku di jenjang SMP. Saat itulah, adalah hari-hari terburukku. Aku bertanding bersama Generation of Miracles _tanpa_ Tetsuya, bahkan adik kembarnya Tetsumi itu.

Andaikata Tetsumi masih ada di _gym_ selama pertandingan Winter Cup berlangsung, aku akan mengumpamakannya sebagai salju yang menutupi warna-warna kelabuku ini.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Tief im Herzen hällt sich die Liebe verborgen_

(The love sleeping deep within my heart)

_Erinnere Dich daran irgendwie_

(Please remember it)

Selama tahun sulit ini, aku tetap menyimpan perasaan cinta dan kangenku kepada Tetsumi.

Aku membayangkan dia sedang duduk di atas atap, menungguiku dan aku akan memeluknya dengan erat serta memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah dijumpai dari kakaknya. Dan aku akan memberinya tanda bahwa dia adalah milikku selama-lamanya. Hatiku tersayat-sayat memandang realita ini, menginginkan agar perasaan ini tertidur dalam kesunyian dan damai dalam hatiku, apapun dan kapanpun. Agar aku tak sedih dan bisa melupakannya. _Aku harus fokus pada pertandingan terakhirku di SMP ini, tak peduli apapun keadaanku._

Namun di dalam hatiku, aku juga ingin agar gadis minim aura dan berambut bak langit musim panas itu, mengingat perasaanku yang tak akan tersampaikan ini. Mengingat apa yang kukatakan kepadanya dua-tiga hari sesudah pengunduran diri Tetsuya. Bahwa selama mereka tak ada di dalam dunia basket, aku terus menerus dihantui dalam perasaan rindu mendengarkan suara Tetsumi dan Tetsuya mengomentari kejahilan dan keadaan anggota Generation of Miracles yang lain. Aku bahkan menganggap mereka berdua satu jiwa, dan salah satu dari Generation of Miracles, tentu saja.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Hoch in den Himmel fliegend_

(Sour up high in the sky)

_Die weißem Federn ausbreitend_

(And spread your wings)

Pada akhirnya, kelulusan pun tiba.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memerintahkan semua anggota Generation of Miracles untuk berpisah, masuk ke SMA yang berbeda-beda. Aomine Daiki memutuskan untuk masuk Touou bersama Momoi Satsuki. Kise Ryouta dengan segala tetek bengek keceriaan dan keberisikannya, memutuskan untuk masuk SMA Kaijou. Shintarou memilih masuk Shuutoku. Atsushi dengan segudang _snack_ dan rasa malasnya yang luar biasa serta kesadisannya yang bahkan mungkin bisa menyamaiku, memutuskan untuk masuk Yosen. Aku sendiri? Kupilih Rakuzan, sekolah dengan titel _Emperor of Creation_ tersemat dengan hormat dan agungnya. Ini jelas cocok untuk diriku yang berjulukan _Emperor_.

Kuputuskan untuk melebarkan sayapku, terbang menuju dunia yang terbentang luas di depanku.

Begitu pula dengan dua sosok Kuroko yang takkan kulupakan. Tentunya, aku berharap kelak aku akan bisa berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Membalaskan mereka apa yang kurasakan selagi mereka memutuskan untuk hengkang secara sepihak, dan menginginkan Tetsumi berada di sisiku. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Im weichen Sonnenschein_

(Inside the gentle rays of the sun)

_Möchte ich von dir träumen_

(I saw your dreams)

Aku tak pernah salah, sekali lagi. Aku selalu menang, karena itu aku selalu benar.

Aku benar-benar bisa memprediksi masa depan seseorang, terima kasih untuk mata berwarna golden yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku mengganti mataku ini, dengan alasan sangat privasi. Aku benar-benar melihat mimpi mereka berdua, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsumi. Mereka berdua berniat menaklukkan aku dan anggota Generation of Miracles dengan bertanding basket. Dengan 'cahaya' barunya yang menyinari mereka berdua. 'Cahaya' baru itulah yang berhasil membangkitkan tekad sekaligus balas dendam sang _phantom player_ untuk 'menyadarkan' aku dan Kisedai yang lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kumengerti. Mengapa 'cahaya' barunya justru mampu membuatnya mencintai basket lagi? Bukan dengan aku atau Daiki? Oh, kalau Daiki sih, sudah kucoret dari awal. Sebab dia sendirilah yang membuat Tetsuya jadi membenci basket. Satsuki? Tidak mungkin. Dengan segala aksinya sekalipun, dia tetap tak berhasil membujuk Tetsuya untuk kembali memegang bola basket semenjak di Teikou. Ryouta apa lagi. Bahkan dengan keceriaannya serta keobsesiannya sekalipun, masih tidak berefek padanya. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Ah, meski begitu, sekarang pun tak ada gunanya menyesalinya. Aku harus membuat dia sadar atas apa yang membuatku sakit hati. Dan juga Tetsumi, untuk menyadarkannya bahwa aku _mencintai_nya lebih dari apapun.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Fern im Himmel tanzend_

(Fluttering down from the high sky)

_Mit weißen Federn umgarnt_

(Wear your white wings)

Aku ingin Kuroko Tetsuya mengepakkan sayapnya jatuh dari langit. Memberikannya apa yang dinamakan 'keputusasaan'.

Dan Tetsumi untuk memakai sayap putihnya, terbang kemari di sisiku.

Aku tak peduli, kek, Shintarou akan mengajarkanku kekalahan, atau Daiki untuk menantangku bertanding _one on one_. Aku adalah mutlak, dan aku selalu benar. Kemenangan selalu menjadi kebutuhanku. Meski ini terdengar sangat putus asa, aku akan berjuang dengan caraku sendiri. Untuk mengalahkan Tetsuya Kuroko dan mendapatkan Tetsumi Kuroko. Apapun caranya. Walau aku harus mengeluarkan sisi _yandere_-ku dan segala tetek bengek guntingku sekalipun. Walau aku harus membunuh Aomine Daiki sekalipun, jika dia memang mempunyai ketertarikan kepada Tetsumi.

Saat aku mulai masuk SMA, aku mulai benar-benar berputus asa. Apakah dengan seperti ini aku akan tetap nyaman? Tidak, tidak! Rasanya sangat menyiksa kalau tak ada Tetsumi. Makin lama aku membayangkan Tetsumi, makin ingin aku memakannya. Melumatnya tanpa henti. Memaksanya duduk di sampingku hingga akhir hayatnya. Merantainya hingga tak bisa kabur kemanapun, bahkan ke sisi kakaknya sekalipun. Memberinya cinta yang sangat mutlak sekaligus penyiksaan, karena dia telah ikut kakaknya meninggalkanku.

Sumpah, aku berani bersumpah demi _Emperor Eye_-ku, aku sudah menjadi gila. Gila akan keberadaan Tetsumi. Sungguh, aku tak akan segan membunuh Tetsuya sekalipun, jika dia memang berani melukai Tetsumi. Pikiranku sudah kacau balau sejak awal kelas tiga SMP itu.

**.**

**-xXx-**

_Mit beiden Händen übereinander_

(Our joined hands)

_Lass die Zukunft nicht loss_

(Won't let go of the future)

"Hmph."

Cowok berambut merah _crimson_ itu, tiba-tiba tersadar dari segala mimpi buruknya semasa SMP-nya, memandangi langitnya yang masih biru dengan cerah di atap gedung SMA-nya. Ia rupanya sudah terbaring dan tidur beberapa lama di sana. Ia lalu memeriksa jamnya. _12.34 waktu setempat._ Ia lalu menyeringai kecil. _Ah, masih istirahat sih._ Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya, dan kembali mengambil posisi duduk bersila, menghadap pagar pembatasnya sekali lagi. Dengan buku sejarah Jepang tergeletak di samping kanannya, ia lalu menghela napas dengan berat.

Ia sebenarnya tak rela kalau takdirnya berputar dengan sangat kejam, menimpakan segala musibah baik kepada dirinya maupun duo Kuroko itu. _Aku selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar. _Dengan slogan arogan itu, dia memutuskan untuk membuat satu tujuan lagi selain mempertahankan nama Rakuzan sebagai _Emperor of Creation_. Yaitu, merebut Tetsumi dari sisi Tetsuya dan menandainya, agar dia tak bisa seenaknya dicicipi oleh yang lain. Tetsumi akan menjadi targetnya, dan Tetsuya akan menjadi sasaran amukannya nanti.

Ia tak mau tahu lagi kalau 'cahaya' barunya nanti malah akan menandainya duluan. Pokoknya, Tetsumi _akan_ menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia mulai merancang siasatnya memenangkan hati dan fisik Tetsumi.

"Tetsumi… Saat kakakmu kalah dariku, kau harus ke sini dan kau akan menjadi sepenuhnya milikku." gumam cowok _heterochromic_ ini, menyeringai kejam. Memastikan bahwa semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak akan ada yang namanya 'kegagalan' pada semua rencana-rencana bulusnya. Titik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

**.**

**[ Author's Note ]**

HYAAAAA! ! ! Sumpah, di _chapter_ ini, Akashi-kun kelihatan banget OOC! Ampppoooonnn, Akashi-samaaa! *sujud sembah* /hush/

Entah kenapa dari lima penpik AkafemKuro yang aku bikin, cuma ini yang berhasil dibuat dan di-end-in sekaligus. *nangis sesenggukkan*

Maafkan daku ya, kalo ada salah di dalam ejaan atau apalah. Wajar sih, baru bikin penpik setelah enam bulan hiatus…

Akhir kata,

**Read**

and

**Review**

Please?

*ditimpuk ke laut*


End file.
